gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leigh Burne
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Flashback FM page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 18:15, May 3, 2011 I see that you've removed the slight change I've put in Shadow. Thank you for detecting my oversight. Keep up the good work.Fireupthecossie (talk) 17:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Edit Hi friend. Actually it was two true facts, then you erased one and you just placed the another, otherwise the two facts should be published in the same section. That would be more clearly. You can put it back, with the condition that you don't erase true content.--'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 12:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Broken links Something to do with your internet connection.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:43, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Argument No no no.When that time,I'm trying to edit the Carbonizzare's front design which look exactly like a Transtar Racing Dagger GT,you erased it,a few times and I tried to put it back you did it until I got mad.And now the Zentorno you keep insisting that car looks nothing like a Veneno huh.Then why it has the scissor doors?If it doesn't look like a Veneno why is it super fast,if it is a Sesto Elemento then it has to be slower than the Infernus and faster than the Vacca but it isn't so stop fighting with me unless you have the proof that the Zentorno is slower than the Infernus I should say Sesto Elemento if it isn't slower, I have to say it is a Veneno and the size doesn't look like it.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:18, May 15, 2014 (UTC) starting to faint You keep on erasing my edits again.You erased the "Sentinel XS is also a competitor to the Schwartzer like real life,the BMW M3/BMW M4 are competitors to the Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 16:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) keeping my edits permanent I do not want you to erase my edits for any unknown reason because previous account has been blocked.BlackforestTaylorSwiftie (talk) 11:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) The Warrener change In all due respect, I disagree. The Warrener and the Esperanto show similarities in that they're both cars with a box-like design, the suspension is at a similar level and you can modify the Warrener to look like Roman's Taxi in particular by adding a different seat/cushion design. Also, just because a car is manufactured by a different company or has a different name doesn't mean that it can't be taken as a replacement to a previous design. The B-Type and the Roosevelt is an excellent example of this as the Roosevelt, despite having a different name, is based on the same vehicle as the B-Type. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Mr.Leighton Finally you're back favourite lay editing Zentorno page right? Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:27, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Violating Image policy This user had broke the rules that images of real-life counterparts cannot be found from Google because it involves copyright infringement.If he still continues to violate the image policy,this user must be blocked.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 11:09, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing it to my attention, but I'm not an admin, I cannot block anyone.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 11:14, July 21, 2014 (UTC) stop thinking negative Hey,please stop being rude like completely erasing my edits,prejudice,sarcastic only think that you're always right you also never give chance to other people to edit pages.Please the Zentorno cannot be completely based on the. Sesto Elemento if not,copyright infringement occurs.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 09:19, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Serious deal If you think the windscreen of the Zentorno is a Sesto Elemento go ahead and think you're always right not wrong Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Disagreement I still don't care,I think the greenhouse form (windows and roof) of the Zentorno is mostly inspired by the Veneno.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Dispute with Sean.drew.535i Hey Leigh Burne. Do you mind if I ask you what is going on between you and Sean.drew.535i? Thanks. ( ) 17:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok again Since you like me to be blocked or disagree with me,or just thinking that I'm persisting false/spectaculation edits,ok kick me if you want,bloody fool.I hate people in this wiki especially you,keep insisting spectaculation edits is everything done by me.Don't defence yourself if you're wrong.Enough for thinking that my edits are totally crap.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 13:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) You back again I hate it in that way of mentioned you are the only editor in this wiki only think that my edits had nothing to do with the article.Sean.drew.535i (talk) 10:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC)